Fire And Sins
by Babylon1914
Summary: Blaming the fire that killed her family, Elise will discover the truth in Silent Hill that the fire wasn't the cause of her family's death. Rated M for blood, violence, and drug abuse.
1. Dying Fire

**Well, my attempt to do a silent hill story, tell me how you like it and plz give me some tips =D**

* * *

Silent Hill...

I remember hearing that before my family died by the fire. I watch their skin being burnt away from their bodies but I hadn't even tear up.

I watch the firemen go into the house which was almost completely burnt up but still having access to go to the bedrooms and retrieve the bodies.

"Ma'am".

I shook myself from my catatonic state.

"Yes"? I replied back, I just wanted away from all this.

My blood started to boil and my anger started to rise to the max, but I was able to keep my symphathetic state, or at least i though I did.

"We need to take you to the station and ask some questions about what happen". He said.

"O..okay".

The drive wasn't as long, just about five or six miles away from the now burnt house. When we stopped at the stop lights, I saw something from the corner of my eye, something crawling on all fours with it's head backwards looking straight at me. This 'thing' looked all burnt up and small like a child.

"Hey that's...". I said pointing at the direction where I saw this 'thing' at.

"What ma'am" He said while turning my direction.

"Did you see that thing"! I said pointing to the direction agian. He looked where I was pointing at.

"Uh no, it was probably just a cat running around, you know how this town is".

"Yeah it probably was". But I know what I saw. I saw something disgusting, I saw something evil.

* * *

**Plz tell me how you think so far?**


	2. Light Before Darkness

Well, here is chapter 2. 'Light Before Darkness'

* * *

Once we got to the station, I could'nt help but think what that thing was. It was small like a child but the head was backwards and it's whole body was covered in flesh that did'nt look intact at all. Some of it was hanging off and dragging across the sidewalk in front of the alley.

"Well, we're here."

I looked over at the building. It was a small building about two stories tall. There was a sign at the front saying ' Ashfield Police Department'.

I sighed. I heard about the incident with Ashfield Heights with the room 302. How everybody was scared about the copycat of Walter Sullivan. That's all I've heard about it.

When I got out of the police car, I started to feel neasus and light headed. The policeman saw this and helped me.

"Thanks." I gave him a weak smile.

He helped me inside the police station and told me to sit down.

" You sit while I get you some water."

"Okay, thank you."

Once he walked awa, I looked at the clock.

"It's 12:00 a.m already'" I could'nt help but groan. Today wasn't a good day. A fire happened and killed my family and after that, seeing someting demonic looking.

" Yeah, today was'nt a great day."

"What?"

I shooked myself and looked at the person talking to me. She was a blonde woman wearing a bright blue dress.

" We can't ask questions today but hopefully tomorrow we can." She smiled sweetly at me. All I wanted to do was punch her in the face. Did'nt she know what my day has been? I pray this happend to her.

"Okay." was all I manage to say.

As she was walking away, she turned quickly back to me.

" Oh before I forget, one of our officers will escort you to an hotal for the meantime." She stared at me.

I toke a deep breath. " Okay and thank for everything" I said.

" Anytime and call whenever you need anything." She said while turning back and walking away.

When she was out of sight, the policeman came up behined me which made me jump.

" Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to scare you but are you ready to go?"

" Yes."

" Okay then right this way."

* * *

This story is going a bit slow but it will eventually get better, i promise.


	3. Enjoy The Ride

Once I got in the car, I could'nt but help feel relieved.

"Getting away from this." I thought. "Once a good night sleep, I'll feel better."

The police officer came in from the driver's side and sat down. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. He took the keys from his pockets and put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Do you want to go to Ashfield Heights?" He looked over at me.

"No I can't... it's still close to my house."

"Well then where do..."

"The one near Silent Hill" I turned and looked at him. He looked back at me with some kind of fear in his eyes.

"And why do you want to go there if I may ask?" He asked giving me a questionable look.

"My Grandma works there." I lied.

"Okay whatever you say."

Once we were on the highway, I looked at the forest around us.

"I remeber going here as a child before mom and dad died." The thought of it made me tensed up a little. "Why does this one hurt me so much..."

A streak of lightning came out of nowhere and scared me to death. The police officer notice me flinch a little and leaned forward to see the sky.

"Looks like a nasty one tonight." He smirked and went back down on his seat.

"Yeah." I laughed a bit.

The rain came quick after the lightning. Each time we got closer it seemed to be getting heavier. Even the police car's windshield wipers were'nt helping.

All of the sudden there were headlights behined us. It was hard to see the outline of the vehicle itself. The headlights started to blink.

"What's going on?" I thought.

The headlights started to come faster upon us. The police officer kept looking back at his review mirror.

"This dude isn't letting up." He said while turning a corner and going full speed. He flickered the lights of the police car. Even the colorful lights were'nt even showing the car itself.

"I don't think he cares if your a cop or not." I sounded a bit scared.

While he looked back, I looked back with him.

The 'headlights' came to a stop and while I turned back around, a flash of lighting caused a streak in the sky and it showed a gap in the middle of the road.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

The police officer quickly turned backed and saw the road. He quickly swarved the car but the rain did'nt make the turn easy and the police car hit the railing and started to tumble into the darkness...


	4. Siren

I groaned when I started to come alive agian. My vision was a bit blurry and everything seemed to double. I closed my eyes and started to remember what happen.

"Headlights, gap in the road."

I groaned agian and opened my eyes agian. Everything started to set in place and was'nt as blurry as before. I turned to see the police officer but all I saw was a vacant seat.

"That's weird."

I saw my reflection in the sideview mirror. I saw blood coming down my nose and mouth. I had a long cut on the side of my arm and leg, but i notice how foggy and bright this place was outside. I unbuckled myself from the seat. When i tried to get out of the car, a pain shot through me.

"ahhh!" I scream clutching my side. I must've broken a rib. clutching my side, I got out of the vehicle. Once I got out, I looked around me. The fog was thick and barely hard to see through it. It was kinda chilly out but not like you needed a jacket.

I sighed and got my cell phone out of my pocket. I started punching in 911. When I put the phone to my ear, there was a loud static sound. I jerked the cell phone away from my ear. I closed my cell phone and put it away.

"I really need help and find the officer, and standing here isn't going to get me nowhere." So I started to walk into the foggy forest. Been walking for about thrity minutes of pain, I was getting nowhere, just getting more fog. My anger started to rise agian.

"Why is this happening to me." I groaned. "WHY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I turned around, I saw a road. My heart skipped a beat of excitment, I started to run toward it.

"Finally!" I said in a angry voice. Once I got on the road, I heard a faint noise.

"What's that?"

The noise started to get louder untill I realized something.

That was a Siren.


	5. Breaking The Silence

I was confused what was going on.

"Why is there a siren going off, there isn't a tornado or anything."

The siren was still going off untill everything went black. It was dark for a couple of seconds until everything went back to normal.

"Okay, that was weird and stupid." I said outloud. I started to walk down the road until I heard something cry behined me. I turned quickly and saw a silouette of a person down the road. I can tell it was coming my way. By the way it moves it was sort of limping.

"Hello?" I said. All I heard was a groan and my thought was ' it's the police officer' so I ran towards him.

"I couldn't find you, I was scared and I thought you didn't make it." i said while running. When I was close, I tripped over a rock and landed on him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." As I was on him, a smell of something rotting and a smell of mould was around him. As I started to look up, the cloths were all dirty and ripped with bloodstains. I continued to look up, some of the skin was messing and was just flesh with some bugs eating off it. And when I stopped at his face, the skin was on there but some parts was stiched on and with blood seeping out of it.

"What's going on Elise?" It said in a snarl.

I got off quickly and stood up, It looked up at me and gave me a mishevious smile. It's eyes were hollow with darkness.

"Who are you?" I said trembling. It started to get up.

"You don't know who I am?" I've notice something in it's hands. A '_chainsaw_.' But i also notice something else too. It's _wedding band_.'

" No you can't be..." I said. "The fire killed you!" I said wih anger in my voice.

"That's what **you** want to think." and it started coming after me with the chainsaw above it's head.

Stricken with fear, I turned and ran. I kept running down the road and hearing the sound of the chainsaw in the background. I kept going until I saw a light among the fog.

"A town." I wondered.

I stopped in my tracks, breathing heavly, I continued my way towards the light.

"Well at least I finally found a town." I said in a tired voice. When I was walking, I was thinking what happened earlier.

"Why was my husband here." I knitted my brows together. " That doesn't seem right, I watched him die by the fire and..." I stopped myself from the thought.

"So that thing that I saw back at the alley way, was that my..."

A banged came from behined on of the houses. I jumped a bit.

"Oh god please don't tell me that's him."

I hesistated about going around the house to see what it was. I notice a crowbar in front of the old truck that looked strangly like mine. The crowbar was a bit rusty and looked like there was a little bit of blood on it but I didn't let that bother me.

I slowly went around the house that I heard the noise from. The house was an old white victorian home with what looks like dark blue drapes from the inside.

I put my back agaisnt the wall and slowly went to the edge of the house. I peeked around the corner but didn't find anything. The fog wasn't sure helping either, which seemed like it was getting thicker and thicker by the minute.

I slowly stood up and went around to go inside the house, wondering if anybody is in there that could help me?


	6. Feline Trouble

The house could use a bit of fixing and cleaning. Some places started to grow mould and the walls had a couple of cracks in it. There was also blood splats which got me kinda nervous. Everything was dusty, which will effect my allergies but besides all the dust, blood, and mould, I felt peace in here.

"Hello?" I called out. "I'm sorry to come barging in like this but my husband was chasing me with a chainsaw and I thought you guys could help me."

Still no anwser. i started going upstairs to see if someone was up there. There was only one door to go in.

"Wow, one door upstairs, for a big house that's pretty stupid."

When I opened the door a little, a poweful aroma came through the door. I put my hand in front of my mouth to prevent me from vomitting. When the door was opened completely, I was horrified from what I saw.

Two bodies beyond regonition was sprawled on the bed, eaten from the inside. Blood and instants were scatter around the bed and floor. I fell on my knees and tried not to vomit that was threatening to come up.

"What... what could have done this!" I forced myself up and leaned on the wall.

_Meow..._

I looked around to see where the noise was from.

_Meow..._

"Wait, was that a meow?" "How could a cat be in this place, it probably hasn't been fed for awhile." thinking how this cat was still alive.

Ignoring the smell which already filled my nose, I started to look around for the cat. While searching, something under the bed caught my attention. I saw a set of bright yellow eyes looked up at me.

"Come here kitty kitty." My hands indicating the cat to come here. The cat started to come froom under the bed. When it did, I gasped at what I saw.

The cat was all flesh like somebody ripped it off, where the paws should be they were hooves instead but with claws which looked like rusty nails coming out. It's tongue was hanging out which was covered in thick saliva and blood.

"This is how these peope died." As I reached for the doorhandle. The cat hissed at this. When I started to turn the knob, the cat hissed again and louder. With the hiss, more pairs of eyes were coming from under the bed. About four more came out and started to get ready for the attack.

I turned the knob quickly and ran out while shutting the door and locking it. I ran quickly down the stairs, still hearing the banging from the door upstairs. I ran out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"Now I have a good reason to hate cats now." while sighing and taking deep breathes.


	7. Welcome To Silent Hill

My hand was still on the doorhandle. My heart was beating fast and I was shaking.

"My husband was enough but now..." I didn't finish the thought.

I slowly walked away from the door. I looked up at the window where the room was. There was bloody hand prints and instines all over the window.

"How did I not notice that before, If I saw that, I wouldn't even gone into the house."

I sighed. I was wondering what to do now. There was no way I'm staying outside and I'm scared to even go inside. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed 911 agian. I put the phone to my ear, but a little bit aways from my ear.

"Damn, just static agian."

I put my cell phone in my pocket agian. I looked to my right arm where the cut was The blood started to dry over the whole wound. I was having a massive headache and barely keeping my eyes opened. I was beyond exhaustion and having all this happening to me wasn't making my life easier. I saw a pipe sticking out from the ground and went over there and picked it up.

"If I'm going to find me a place to sleep, I'm going to need this.

The pipe had a fine sharp edge to it and was pretty clean actually.

"If any of those damn cats come out of nowhere, I'll crack their skulls open." I snickered. As I started walking through the town, a loud bang came from behined me. I turned quickly holding my weapon close to me.

"Enough with games already." I said silently with anger.

I quickly walked over to the sound. As I continues walking, I heard a soft gasp near me and heard it starting to move. I ran around the corner quickly enough to see the little figure. My eyes widened for what I saw. A little girl holding a blanket close to her. The little girl looked dirty like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Dark circles were under her eyes and she had a small cut on the right side of her face. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay." I toke one step towards her. I stopped when I notice what she had in her hand. She had a blade of some sort. There was also blood on it. Fresh blood.

She saw me look at her blade and she pulled i back under her blanket.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked calmly.

She looked up at me. She started to unravel herself from the blanket. She had a light pink shirt which conisisted of many different colors of flowers. On the bottom of the rim of the shirt, there were tears. She also wore a dark blue jeeans which were covered in blood and mud. She started to getting up and holding the dagger close.

"Been here since the beginning.' She trembled when she said it.

I loosened my grip on the pipe. I slowly walk towards her and crouched down in front of her.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked.

Her eyes flickered at the name I gave her. She smiled at me.

"My name is Elizabeth."

"Hmmm, Elizabeth huh." I moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"My name is Elise."

"Elise." She thought for a bit. " I like that name." she smiled.

What I couldn't understand was how a littel girl was surviving out here. I was curious how old she was.

"How old are you?"

She jumped. She seemed so happy.

_"Thats probably what happens when your alone in this town for however long she was here."_

"I'm ten years old."

"Wow, a ten year old running around in the town by herself.'

She started to look sad at what I said.

"My parents died by monsters that looked like cats." She said with tears forming.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She started crying more intense now and turned around and ran.

"Wait!" I got up.

Elizabeth kept running until she was out of sight. I was confused about what happened. Was it something I said?

"Probably was but..." I sighed. I started to look around again. This place was different. A place where monsters are at, a place where nobody can be found, where everybody is dead. The fog started to clear up but not all the way. I noticed something on the road in front of me. I was able to see an outline of a sign. I ran towards the sign to see where I'm at and to never come here ever agian.

When I came up to the sign, I couldn't believe what I saw. The Sign Said:

Welcome To Silent Hill.


	8. After Shock

"No!" I screamed. " This can't be."

I started to have tears forming around my eyes. " This couldn't be the place that mom and dad toke me one year, this couldn't be." The 'Silent Hill' I was taken too was different.

"This couldn't be happening." I said quietly.

"But it is happening."

I quickly turned around to the words behined me. A person in a black hood and robe with dried up blood that looked like it turned brown.

"Wait, what are you and what do you mean?" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice.

The dark hooded person slightly smiled.

" I was someone that you once knew and loved." It said.

I was angry now. This idiot couldn't give me a name but a stupid riddle. I toke a deep breath.

"Look whoever you are, I don't have time for games or anything childish, so just show me the way out of time ok." I asked. My voice sounded stern.

The figure just laughed.

"You can't find a way out of town that easily you know." while smiling. " You need to face the truth which you've been holding out on." The hooded figure started to circle me.

"What truth?" I followed the same pattern as the figure.

"What you claim not to know is merely what you denied."

"Enough with the games." I yelled.

The figure stopped in place, still smiling at me. I wish I was able to see it's face.

"I'm not, I'm helping you in the future." It said calmly.

I let out a big sigh to try to calm my nerves down. I wasn't getting anything from the thing and it's starting to piss me off. I gripped my weapon tightly. I was ready to attack. The figure notice me tightening my knuckles around the pipe.

"Now, now Elise, let's not do anything rash now and anyway you can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" I asked, challenging.

The figure smiled, revealing it's sharp canines and before I knew it, it pounced on me. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

_I opened my eyes to see where I was at. I looked around me and knew exactly where I was completely._

_"I'm at my mom's and dad's house." I smiled._

_The whole house was dark but I could tell the house was clean. My mom was always a clean freak. Everything needed to be place the right way and dusted every hour. I stood up from the floor._

_"I guess their asleep."_

_I went through the living room to go upstairs. I touched the railing and started going up the stairs. Once upstairs, I saw a small, completely black figure come out of my old room, holding a axe. I was confused, yet curious about this. I followed he figure into my parents room. It opened the door silently, not even making a tiniest sound. It slowly walked over to my mom and dad and carefully on top of the bed. The dark figure rose the axe above it's head and landed the axe on my mom's and dad's head._

_Blood splattering everywhere and everything, it repeated the same motion over and over agian until the skull was completely caved in._

_I just tilted my head to the side and watch with euthusiam. I slightly smiled watching the scene happening before me. Before i could enjoy more of it, I was brought back into reality._

I shot opened my eyes quickly and looked up to see the dark hooded figure looking down on me. I quickly got up and straightened myself.

"Well, how did the past go?" It smiled at me.

I looked at it and turned around walking away. Whatever I saw, it wasn't real, somebody came through the house and killed them, not..." I wanted to say me, but that couldn't be me?

Could it?


	9. Don't You Get it?

I needed to get out of here and fast. This place wasn't what I remembered, all the twisted and possibly nobody alive except for a little girl and the hooded person. The little girl I can see being alive but the hooded person, I don't know why I say it was alive. I mean, who grows fangs.

I slumped down by a near by bench. I put my hands on my head and toke deep breathes. I can feel my sanity, slowly fading away.

_Meow..._

I lifted my head to see a flesh cat looking at me with hungry eyes.

"This will be good blowing off steam." I snickered.

I got up with my pipe and the cat quickly lunged forward at me. I was able to dodge just in time and quickly faced the cat and shove my pipe into it's eye socket. The cat screamed a human scream but I didn't let it trick me. I watched he blood seep out of it. The cat was moving backwards to get the pipe that I was holding into it's eye socket. Not only did I see this, I pushed the pipe further into the socket only to stir another scream from the cat.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, abosorbing the screams and blood leaking out. When the cat stopped moving, I pulled back the pipe and the cat silently fell to the side. The pipe had the eye on the tip of it with blood and other juices from the eye. I still felt anger course through my body. Killing the cat wasn't enough.

"Curiosity killed the cat." A voice behined me said.

I already knew who it was. There was no point to turn around to the voice.

"What do you want!" I growled, gripping the pipe hard enough that my knuckles turned white.

"Look."

I turned to see what it wanted. The hooded person was holding a syringe.

I shooke my head a bit. "Okay, what's this for?" I asked looking back and fourth to the person and the syringe.

" I can't tell you the real past but I can show you." It smiled. "Now close your eyes and keep breathing."

I was reluctant to do so but I finally gave in and closed my eyes.

* * *

_I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I shot opened my eyes and looked what caused the pain. A syringe was in my arm, in my vein pushing the liquid inside of me. I don't know who are what was pushing the needle but it hurt so much. I screamed when another one was shoved into my right arm. I struggled to get out but something was stopping me in place._

_"Elise, do you remember your addiction?"_

_I tried to struggle agian._

_" I had no addiction!" I yelled. " You don't __**know**__ me!"_

_" Why are you running away from your past?"_

_"I'm not, there was nothing wrong with my past." I looked out into the darknessaround me, trying to find the person who was talking to me._

_It was hard to concentrate with the pain coursing through me. I looked down at both of my armsto see the syringe needle still under my skin. The liquid inside was completely empty. The feeling I was having felt strangly famaliar'. I was now able to move my arms now and take both of the syringes out of my arms. I heard something strolling in front of me with a horrible creaking sound. I couldn't move my legs to go towards it and see what it was. The creaking stopped and I saw a stainless silver table be put in front of me. The table held another syringe, full of whatever the liquid was inside, but i had a good feeling what it was. I toke the syringe and without hesistation, I shoved the needle into my vein._

_"I remember this all to well.' I thought while feeling relaxed and shooting up which I know now what it was._

_Herion._

* * *

I sighed while opening my eyes. The hooded figure was standing in front of me.

"Well?' It said, moving a couple of steps in front of me. " Don't you get it?"

* * *

Well? How is it so far peeps? Just leave an review and just tell me what to work on or.. you know, how this story is awesome lol or if you hate it *sniff*


	10. Home Sweet Home

I growled when that was said.

"Get what!" I toke couple of steps towards the figure. "There's nothing to get!" I turned to walk away.

"You don't know your own mind." The hooded figure said silently.

I turned around quickly.

"NO! you don't know **your** own mind!" I screamed. "Your just putting me in a dream state so that you can trick me into thinking that I did drugs and killed my mom and dad. so what now, are you going to tell me that I killed my husband and kids too?" I asked, angry now.

The hooded figure said nothing but put it's hands on it's hood and slowly pulled it down. I gasped. I threatened the tears to stay put but had trouble doing so. The hooded figure that has been taking me to my 'past' was actually myself.

"Yes." my other self said calmly.

"What are you?" I gasped.

"Your true past."

I started laughing. "Nice try there, I know how my mom and dad died. They died because someone came through the house and killed them. I never did drugs, that was my friend that did. And how my husband and my childrem died was because someone started the fire."

"That's what you keep telling yourself." A look of concern over her face. "I'm here to help you forget your 'past' to learn the truth."

"Why are you 'trying' to help me?" I snorted. "I know the truth."

My other self walk towards me with what looks like sadness in her eyes.

"Because..." She toke my hands and placed them with hers. "I'm your innocense and without you knowing your true past, we can never leave Silent Hill." She looked directly in my eyes.

I toke my hands out of hers and stared back, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, I've been stuck here ever since you killed your mom and dad that night." And I tried and tried to get out but I couldn't untill I realized that me and you need to be together again and all you have to do is remember your real past and forget about the fake one you made." She said smiling at me.

I backed away slowly from her. Her smile slowly fading away.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I said with confindent. "I know what really happened." I looked at her.

"Well then." She backed away from me. "I guess we're stuck in Silent Hill forever."

I smirked. "I guess we are."

* * *

**Well i know it's a short ending but i hoped you enjoyed the story**


End file.
